geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Peri Dazz
Percy Anthony "Peri" Dazz (better known as Peri Dazz) is the main protagonist of Universal Animation Studios' Computeropolis series of films, voiced by Jesse McCartney. Introduced in Universal's 2004 computer-animated feature film Computeropolis, Peri is a teenage boy who loves computers and games more than anything, and is the son of Heather and Earl Dazz, Nicky Kickzoo's best friend and Vinna Binz's boyfriend. In the first film, Peri was 14 years old while in the future media starting with the 2007 sequel Computeropolis 2, he turned 16 and later 17 in the 2018 fourth film Computeropolis: The Deep Web. Official bio History Early life There's not much information about Peri's early life, but it is revealed that he has been obsessed with computers and technology ever since he was 3 years old. Computeropolis (2004) Coming soon! Computeropolis 2 (2007) Coming soon! Computeropolis 3 (2010) Coming soon! Computeropolis: The Deep Web (2018) Coming soon! Personality Peri Dazz is an intelligent, kind-hearted, handsome, cool, energetic yet a gentle young boy who is always obsessed with computers, video games, and technology. He is sometimes cocky and arrogant, but he is still kind and nice to his friends and family. Physical appearance Peri is a slender teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes and messy dark red hair. He wears a red hoodie jacket, an orange T-shirt with an "Esc" text on it, blue jeans, green socks, and black sneakers. Trivia * His real name, Percy, is named after Computeropolis and Computeropolis 2 executive producer Michael Wildshill's late great-grandfather Percy Wildshill. * In the third film, he is only called "Percy" once. * In both movies, he is credited as "Percy Dazz". * So far, Peri along with Carol are the only characters in the franchise that appear in every Computeropolis media. * Ironically, the zip on Peri's shirt resembles a computer arrow. * His voice actor Jesse McCartney finished recording his voice for the first film on December 9, 2003 when he was 16 years old, apparently. * There are many facts about Peri's name: ** Despite him being a male, "Peri" is actually a feminine name. His name also comes from the name of a fairy-like creature in Middle Eastern and Asian mythology. ** His name may also be a reference to Peri Tarr, an American computer scientist who received her BS in Zoology from the University of Massachusetts Amherst in 1986, and her MS and PhD in Computer Science from the University of Massachusetts Amherst (1992 and 1996, respectively). ** "Peri" is also one of the other names of piri piri, a cultivar of Capsicum chinense, one of the sources of chili pepper that grows both wild and domesticated. Peri is also the name of either Nando's Peri Peri Sauce or Lidl Peri Peri sauce (Nando's is a chicken restaurant while Lidl is a supermarket). ** When the Computeropolis series was released in the United Kingdom, Peri has to be renamed to Perry so it could avoid any references to a colloquial term in the United Kingdom for a peripatetic teacher. *** Not only that, the Perry name change was also when released in Japan, known as "ペリー". Coincidentally, the transliteration of the English word "Perry" in Japanese is ペリー (Perī). A Japanese word for "Peri" actually exists, written as "ペリ" (Peri). ** His surname, Dazz, can be a reference to an American R&B, funk band called the Dazz Band whose name is a portmanteau of the description "danceable jazz". * It is revealed in Computeropolis 2 that Peri's grandfather is named John Dazz. * At one point, his name is mistakenly referred as "Perri" in some official merchandise for the films. * If Peri is 14 years old in 2004, he was likely born in 1990. * In one scene in Computeropolis 2, Peri exclaims, "I would rather listen to The Beatles." One of the members in The Beatles was Paul McCartney, a blood relative of Peri's voice actor Jesse McCartney. * Shia LaBeouf and Zach Braff were considered for the voice role of Peri Dazz. * Peri shares the same voice actor (Jesse McCartney) as JoJo, the Mayor's son from Blue Sky Studios' 2008 film Horton Hears a Who!. Also, Jesse McCartney and Dan Fogler, the voice of Travis in the Computeropolis franchise, both appear in that film. * Originally, Peri's hair was going to be black as shown in some concept art, but was changed because the animators thought Peri looked too similar to Deon Splatt from Paint World, another Universal Animation production. * According to concept art for the first film, Peri's working name was Gary. ** In another early draft, one of his original names was Miles, and instead of being a teenage computer and game designer, he actually worked for a large video game company. * Nicky Kickzoo often calls him "kid." * One early concept art of Peri showed him with black hair, while another showed him wearing glasses, which would make sense since most computer designers wear glasses most of the times. The reason for Peri to remove glasses for his final design is due to the fact that the animators were worried that the viewers were hard to see the eye expressions of the character. * Peri's voice actor Jesse McCartney, who is a singer, was also one of the members of the boy band Dream Street and is known for voicing Theodore in the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie series, Robin/Nightwing in Young Justice and Roxas and Ventus in the Kingdom Hearts games; in addition to his voice role as Peri, McCartney also performed a song titled "Techno Babble" for the end credits of Computeropolis 3. * Peri and Nicky's relationship is sometimes similar to Woody and Buzz's relationship from Disney/Pixar's Toy Story. Relationships Quotes Gallery References External links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Don Bluth characters Category:Don Bluth Cinematic Multiverse characters Category:Non-Geo's World pages